We are here, We are waiting
by ladynightshade1
Summary: MovieverseG1Starscream returns to Cybertron to regroup to avenge Megatron. Meanwhile Ultra Magnus sends a familar team to aid Prime's team... Contains OC's, IronhideXOC,StarscreamXOC After a long wait Chapter 10 is finnaly up! please R and R!
1. Cybertron

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! well this is my first Transformers Fic and I really hope you like it. Before your confused, I'm mixing the Movieverse with G1 and I have my own OC's in there, so be nice please -.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under Dreamworks ( even though i wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 1- Cybertron**

In the far reaches of space, the war torn planet of Cybertron stands alone amonst the stars. The Decepticons has over run the planet and

most of the Autobots has abandoned it to search and stop Megatron from getting the All Spark. A foriegn air craft landed in the main city

towards a series of sinister looking buildings. The aircraft transformed into Starscream.

"Open the gates!" he shrieked

"What are you doing here Starscream? Where is Lord Megatron? Where is the cube?" demanded a firece looking Decepticon.

Starscream glared at him. "If you would refrain from breathing down my circuits maybe I will brief you" he hissed. The Decepticon growled at him

and let him in. " by the way tell everyone to report in the throne room, I have an anouncement to make"

Once everyone was gathered he called for attention. " Lord Megatron is dead" spat Starscream. The crowd was silent, every optic was

on him and he loved it. " so I being second in comand, apoint myself as new and great leader of the Decepticons!" There was no cheer or

applause and he wasn't really expecting it anyway. He knew that most of them thought ill of him. But saying that Megatron was finally dead was

reward enough.

"what happened to him Starscream?" asked a female decepticon.

He sneered at her "what else could have happened? The Autobot leader Optimus Prime killed him with the All Spark"

Once he mentioned the All Spark, questions flared up from the crowd.

"You found the All Spark?"

"Its destroyed?"

" Are we still going to fight?"

"Are we going to avenge Megatron? Prime should not live!"

"Silence!" screamed Starscream "I have no time to anwser your foolish questions! But I will promise you one thing, Prime will not get away with

desroying the Cube"

As the myraid of Decepticons and Megatron followers left the throne room, a smaller bot went in an opposite direction. "Hot Rod to

Autobot Base come in over?" said the small red bot.

_"Autobot Base to Hot Rod, this is Vespa speaking" _

" I'm on my way over there to report on new Decepticon intell, please have Ultra Magnus ready to be briefed" said Rod transforming into a cruser.

_" got'cha, we'll be expecting you"_

Hot Rod drove into the base with Ultra Magnus waiting for him. He transformed imeadeatly and stood at attention.

" No need for that soilder," said Magnus " what is your intell?"

"Megatron is indeed dead" said Hot Rod walking with Magnus to the control room " he was killed by Prime with the All Spark and Starscream

has made himself the new leader of the Decepticons" Magnus sighed " Prime is in danger. Their going to attack him and his team to avenge

Megatron"

" But sir, Optimus has the best team" said Rod " I'm sure he'll be able to handle another decepticon attack"

" I'm doing it as a precaution" said Magnus as he pressed a button on the computer " Maxima"

A visual of a young red and blue female Autobot came on the screen, "_Yes sir?"_

" Get Vespa out of Mission controll and gather up the rest of your team" said Ultra Magnus " I hope your up for a family reunion, your going to

Earth"

**Author's note: Did you like it? if you did please review. Who is Maxima and Vespa? why would it be a family reunion on earth? your gonna have to keep reading -**


	2. Earth

**Author's Note: Hello once again! I would like to thank Eilta1Angel and Duvet for their reviews and dedicate this chapter just for them since they were really excited for the next one. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under Dreamworks ( even though i wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 2- Earth**

Many months passed since the Autobots last battle against the Decepticons. They were getting used to everyday life on earth and learning more about the

human race. They were grateful for the tolerance the human governments showed them by not taking them in and making them science experiments. But Optimus

Prime was most thankful for the base they provided for them so they will have a home away from home. With all these wonderful things that are happening to them,

there was only one thing that was disturbing him: no word from home. No word from any autobot. He was starting to think that they were alone, but he tried not to

think about that too much. Optimus walked out of his quarters in to the control room. Ratchet was at the computer doing a routine search for any Decepticon readings.

"Anything Ratchet?" asked Prime

"Still nothing, not a decepticon or autobot in sight " said Ratchet clicking out id the scanners "well, at least for now"

"Wheres Ironhide and Bumblebee?" said Prime " I told him to be on the search"

"He was, but went in for a status nap and Bumblebee is with Sam of course" said Ratchet getting up from the chair,"do you mind taking the rest of the shift? I

need to finish putting my medical center together"

Prime nodded and sat in his place. Another thing Prime was thankful for was the peace he and his team was experiencing on earth, but for some reason he felt that its

not going to last long.

Bumblebee parked on a familiar cliff top looking over the city of Tranquility. He thought Sam would need sometime to be alone. After Mikaela moved, he seemed very down .

"Bee?" sighed Sam

"Yes Sam?" said Bumblebee through his radio

" We used to come here all the time"

Bumblebee jerked back and started to back up away from the cliff back on to the road. " Wait! Wait Bee its okay!" said Sam patting the dashboard," we can stay

here, its not gonna make me sad" The car drove back slowly into its previous spot, unsure if he should do it or not. " Hey, why don't you stretch out your legs a bit?"

Bee opened the driver door to let him out and transformed.

"Much better, right buddy?" said Sam patting his leg. Bee nodded as he sat in the grass with a thud as Sam sat by a tree. The sat there in silence watching the sun set

slowly in the horizon.

" Hey Bee, do you have sun sets on Cybertron?" asked Sam

"Not that I remember" said Bee," we never really needed a sun. Everything we needed came from the All Spark or energon cubes"

"Right, that makes sense" said Sam

"But your sun is very beautiful, especially when is rises and sets" said Bumblebee still looking at the sky

" Do you miss anyone from home?" asked Sam " Family? A girlfriend?"

Bee nodded, " My little sister Vespa, we were very close. I haven't seen or hear from her since we've left Cybertron. But I can feel it in my spark that shes okay.

Hopefully she found a good friend like me amonst the stars"

Sam smiled at him. " come on lets get home" said Sam getting up and dusting the dirt off his pants. Bumblebee got up and transformed back into a Camero and

drove him back home.

The next morning, Bee woke up to a knock on his hood. His engine roared in surprise 'till he realized that it was Sam. "I'm bored, lets go for a ride" said Sam

jumping in the divers seat. _"Lets take a ride into the morning light, lets just get awaaaay-yea!"_ played Bumblebee through the radio. " uck, Bee" winced Sam

"no Justin Timberlake right now, kay?" Bumblebee switched through the channels again and settled for some Green Day and Sam didn't complain. Suddenly

Prime's voice came over the radio.

" Bumblebee, come in" said Prime

"Yes sir?" said Bee

"Come back to base, we have urgent news from Cybertron"

**Author's Note:Dun dun dun! Yea, I know this chapter was a little slower than the first... but don't worry the action and answers are coming soon. Whats the urgent news from Cybertron? keep on reading and review!**


	3. Word from Others

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks once again for the reviews, I will try to get the spacing correct this time (I think that it's because I was typing it on Word Pad and not Microsoft word…). Anyway! Well here's chapter 3 everyone, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 3- Word from Others**

Bumblebee drove as quickly as the rode let him to the Autobot Base. Once he was in the control room he automatically transformed.

"What's going on Sir?" asked Bee

"We have just received word from another team" said Prime and pressed a button on the main computer.

On the screen a young yellow femme bot came on the screen. Bumblebee's optics grew wide and fixed on the screen. "Vespa?" he muttered hoarsely.

"Message to Optimus Prime on Earth: I am Vespa of Autobot team Delta led by Maxima Prime. We have received your message of your whereabouts on Cybertron and are traveling there as I speak. Ultra Magnus have sent us to you to aid you, bring supplies and brief you in new Decepticon intell. We hope to see you soon. Vespa out."

The screen when dark.

"My sister is still alive" muttered Bee, "Thank Primus she's still alive! I knew it!"

"Do you know when their coming?" asked Ironhide.

"When we received the transmission I tried to track where it was coming from" said Ratchet pressing some more buttons, "But we could only grab a general location: the outer solar system"

"So there not that far away" said Sam

"The question is that are they closer or far away" said Ironhide.

"Prime, is it possible to send a message back to them?" asked Bumblebee

"It should be" said Prime, "Ratchet can you connect back with the signal and send out a live transmission?"

"Since when I've become a primitive computer wiz?" said Ratchet

"Maybe you could get Maggie to do it" said Sam, "she's good at this kind of stuff"

* * *

A few hours later, Maggie was working at tracking at tracking the frequency.

"Any luck Maggie?" asked Ironhide

"Almost" she said as she typed in a last code, "Okay your live Optimus"

"Optimus Prime to Autobot team delta come in" said Prime.

There was silence for a while until a voice answered. "Maxima Prime to Optimus Prime, we hear you loud and clear"

"Maxima Prime?" muttered Sam, "she's related?"

"That's a story for another time" said Ratchet

"We have finally received your message, I was starting to think no one else was out there" said Prime

"After we've heard that you killed Megatron and destroyed the Cube, Ultra Magnus wanted to still keep the others in the dark" said Maxima.

"But why?" asked Prime

"I'll brief you when we arrive on Earth" said Maxima

"And that will be?" asked Prime a little annoyed

"We're outside the Asteroid Belt so we'll be there in a few days" said Maxima

"Good," said Prime, "I'll see you soon sister"

"Goodbye brother"

The transmission faded out.

"I wonder why she can't tell us why Magnus wanted the others to stay out there" mused Bumblebee

"I bet it has something to do with the new Decepticon intell" said Ironhide

"Do you think they want to attack us to avenge Megatron?" asked Ratchet

"That could be it!" exclaimed Bumblebee, "They couldn't find Starscream's parts amongst the rubble"

"If that's true then we must be vigilant" said Prime "we need to strengthen our scanners and Bumblebee I want you to keep your optics open when you're with Sam since you're out in the open the most"

"Yes sir"

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun!!! Finally we get a peek at Maxima and Vespa! Will the Decepticons really attack our beloved Autobots? keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Attack

**Author Note: Woooot! Chapter four! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, school has been kind of busy. This chapter has been written for a while and chapter five won't be done in a while so sit tight! Here chapters 4, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T**

**Chapter 4- Attack**

After the Autobots received word from the others, they alerted the department of defense. At the word of a potential Decepticon attack, they sent an experienced group of soldiers to aid the Autobots.

"Its good to be back with you guys" said Captain Lennox

"Yes, its good to see you too but I wish it was for a better time" said Optimus

"It shouldn't't be that bad" said Sergeant Epps, "we've kicked Decepticon as-"

"Hey!" said Lennox pointing to his baby girl in his wife's arms "we got little ears here"

"Right," laughed Epps "but like I was saying, we've beat them before"

"We can't get too cocky, these guys are smart remember?" said Lennox

"Yeah, anyway" said Epps "where's Sam? I have someone for him to meet"

"Someone called?" asked Sam riding in Bee

"Yea I wanted to introduce you to my niece-"

"Oh snap! Uncle B this place is amazing! I just saw an ambulance transform into a giant robot" yelled a voice from far away

"Vanessa" said Epps once she finally got to him. She was a little shorter than Sam, dressed in a hoodie, skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor's.

"She's with me for a while" said Epps "her dad is in Afghanistan and her mom is in Sudan for the U.N. You guys should hang out sometime"

"Yea sure" said Sam smiling at her "If anything happens she'd be safe with me and Bee around"

"Bee?" asked Vanessa a little lost

"My car" said Sam simply "My car can transform… he's an Autobot- you know just show her Bumblebee"

Bumblebee transformed then crouched down to her and said "hello"

"Wow" said Vanessa "how did you get him?"

"How about I tell you about it on a ride out?" asked Sam "You hungry?"

"Starving" laughed Vanessa

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" started Vanessa as she went to sip her soda, "You had the clue to the All Spark on your great-grandfather's glasses, Bumblebee became your protector and you defeated that Megatroid guy?"

"Its Megatron but who cares" said Sam

"That's pretty crazy, though amazing" laughed Vanessa

Bumblebee drove them back to the Autobot headquarters as Sam recounted on how the Autobots came into his life. Sam and Vanessa's laughs were suddenly stopped when Bumblebee swerved off to the side of the road.

"What the-?" yelled Sam "what's wrong Bee?"

"Evildoers" said Bee through his radio

"Decepticons?" asked Sam

"Those are the bad ones right?" asked Vanessa

Sam nodded and looked out from the window to look for any sinister looking vehicles. Suddenly a police car flew past them. "Wait, what was that?" said Sam the Camero open its doors and let them out. Once the Cop car drove past again, Bumblebee transformed and lept on the car causing Barricade to transform again.

"Bumblebee!" he hissed "how about I damage your vocal processor again"

" Your circuits must have been scrambled" said Bee " last time I checked Megatron did that not you"

"Whatever sparkling, I'll kill you anyway!" roared Barricade.

" You can try to after i shove my foot up your aft!" yelled Bumblebee. He lunged at Barricade ready to finish him for good.

"Sam we need to do something" yelled Vanessa crouching by a tree.

"Its okay, Bee trashed this guy before" said Sam.

A Barricade was battling with Bumblebee, a voice came over his link. _Barricade leave the yellow one, we'll deal with him later_

"Starscream?" said Barricade. He hit Bee one last time, transformed and raced away. Sam and Vanessa ran to where Bumblebee fell.

"Bee? Are you alright? Do you need Ratchet?" asked Sam

"I'll be fine" said Bee pulling up his battle mask, "we need to get back to base, the Decepticons are back without us knowing..."

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Yay! Robot death match part two! lol! I hope nobody thought Vanessa was too annoying... I just though Sam needed a new buddy -; How will the rest of the Autobots react to Bee's news? Keep reading and reviewing please!**


	5. Arival

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Okay here's chapter five! woot! Its gonna be long, get comfy in your computer chairs! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 5- Arrival**

Bumblebee, Sam and Vanessa came back rushing into the base.

"Did you get my message?" asked Bumblebee transforming.

"Yes" said Ironhide, "I thought you trashed Barricade?"

" I thought so too" said Ratchet," clearly he managed to put himself together after the last battle"

"And they had to attack tonight..." said Prime

"Whats going on tonight?" asked Vanessa

"The Others are coming"

* * *

The four Autobots went outside of their base with the soldiers close by, ready to attack any Decepticons.

"Bumblebee, shine the beacon" said Prime

A beam of light shot out of Bee's chest plate into the sky shining the autobot symbol. Moments later five meteors through the Earth's atmosphere and scatted around the area.

"Are those meteors the others?" asked Vanessa. Sam nodded.

After time passed, a red Escalade with blue flames drove up along with a silver Porche, a purple PT Cruzer, a white Mini Cooper and a yellow Yaris. The cars faced Optimus and transformed. The Red one transformed into a tall and slim femme bot, the silver Porche was alot smaller than the red. Her armor was sleek and had a black visor over her optics. The purple femme was wide and tall with narrow optics. The white and the yellow one was both smaller than the rest of the other femmes.

"Autobot team Delta reporting for duty" said the red femme," I am Maxima Prime". Her voice was smooth,warm and gave a sense of security.

"So you're Optimus' sister or something?" asked Epps regaining himself from his shock.

Maxima smiled and nodded, "I haven't seen him in forever, its good to see him functioning"

"Whose the rest of your team?" asked Sam

"This is Arenbe, shes my second in command and strategist" Maxima pointed to the small silver femme who smiled and nodded at them

" The muscle of my team and weapons specialist, Steala" the purple one cracked her knuckles and put her hands on her hips

"Scout and technology specialist Vespa" the yellow bot waved at them with a grin on her face

" And the youngest of our team and medic, Starhealer" the small white femme was scanning the area with her computer then smiled at them, " shes fresh out of the academy, but shes the second best medic to her uncle Ratchet" said Maxima as aside.

* * *

Everyone went back into the base to get recharged and situated from their long journey.

"Bumble its so good to see you again" said Vespa grabbing on to Bumblebee's arm, " its been so many solar cycles since you went after Megatron"

"I know, I've missed you too Ves" said Bumblebee, "oh yea can you please not call me 'bumble', that was my sparkling name..."

Vespa laughed "just like the organics say- no way bro"

Sam and Vanessa laughed.

"Shes cool Bee" said Sam

"Thanks"said Vespa, " Sam is this female your mate?"

Sam blushed furiously and Vanessa choked on her drink a little. "uh, no" stammered Sam, " Shes just my friend"

Vespa tilted her her head, "I'm not a medic like Ratchet or Starhealer but both of your pheromone levels are high. Why arn't you mates?"

"Ves, here males and females can be friends despite their attraction" said Bee "you'll understand eventually"

Vespa shrugged and walked back to the control room.

In the cafeteria , Lennox and Epps was sitting with Ironhide,Ratchet, Steala, Starhealer and Arenbe. The four war vets were swapping war stories with the others listening.

"That will be the last time I ever repair your cannons so you could impress other femmes" said Ratchet.

"You know he wanted to do that to attract Chromia" laughed Steala "his speak shined for her"

"Shut up Cuz" said Ironhide

" You know its true 'Hide" said Arenbe," you did the same to me too"

"Wow all these stories are reminding me of academy all over again" said Starhealer

"My bro had alot of good stories about the academy" said Arenbe, "where is Jazz anyway?"

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other.

"Arenbe, can I talk to you for a second" 

Ironhide took her into a near by room. Being back together alone with her reminded him of those times he was so in love with her.

"so what is this about?" asked Arenbe 

"It's, Its about Jazz" said 'Hide

Arenbe nodded for him to go on 

"He fell by the hands of Megatron in our last battle" said Ironhide. He watched her as her optics grew wide and energon glistened in them

"Aren..."

Her visor slammed down, shielding anymore of her true feelings, something Jazz liked to do too.

"When!" yelled Arenbe, "When were you going to tell me? When Ironhide?" 

Ironhide took the small femme and brought her to his chest plate. She tried to resist,but she fell into him and let her visor up, letting the energon fall freely from her optics.

* * *

As the others were getting reacquainted, Optimus went outside od the base with Maxima. He hasn't seen his sister since the beginning of the war and that last meeting ended in an argument.

"Its been a while Optimus" said Maxima

"I know," said Optimus, "I thought you would still be mad at me"

"I can't stay mad at you forever" said Maxima, "especially after I saw Megatron got who he really was"

"But after that last argument I thought I lost you..."

Cybertron-Before the War

Optimus stood in his quarters looking out on the city.

"you wanted to see me brother?" asked Maxima behind him

"Maxima, do I have your allegiance?" asked Optimus

Maxima's optics narrowed, " you sound just like Megatron" she said walking past him

"His ideas are turning more and more crazed" said Optimus "he's gaining followers too"

"Thats what he told me about you! How am I suppose to know whose telling the truth?" said Maxima.

They stared at each other for a while, the air still charged with her last words.

"What happend to the times when the both of you lead your people in peace?" asked Maxima

"Unfortunately, times change" sighed Optimus, " But cant you see him changing? He's not the same brother we've grew up with"

Maxima shook her head.

" Your letting that Decpticon get in your CPU"

" My relationship with Starscream has nothing to do with this!" yelled Maxima, " your both are becoming narrow minded overlords... i refuse to choose sides!"

The red femme stormed out leaving Optimus alone.

"I was in love with Starscream and Megatron used that to his advantage but once he learned that my allegiance wasn't with him, he hurt me" said Maxima touching her chest plate," I should have listened to you"

"Its okay," said Optimus," as long as I have you on my side now"

**Author's note: WOW! what a long chapter! It had to, the other team was arriving... If readers are confused let me clear it up: Maxima is Optimus' sister, Vespa and Bumblebee are bro and sis, Arenbe and Jazz are bro and sis ( don't you love her name? Arenbe- R&B lol), Steala and Ironhide are cousins, and Starhealer is Ratchet's Niece. Will Ironhide and Arenbe's relationship spark again without Chromia in the picture? What will Maxima do if she ever sees Starscream again? What are our beloved Autobots do about the rising Decepticon threat? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. return

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry this chappie took so long to put up! Real life kinda got in the way and i couldn't really post at the moment and new plot bunnies hopping around too. Hopefully this will hold your appetite until the next chapter is done with ( which could be really long if i don't cut it lol) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 6- Return**

In the dusty Nevada desert a lone cop car drove down a path. Barricade had been driving all night since his attack on the yellow Autobot. But he had rude awakening that night. Starscream was still alive. He focused on where he sent that message to him. Barricade stopped at a very large mountain where the signal was strongest. Time passed, then a F-22 jet flew towards him transforming into Starscream.

"Starscream" said Barricade as he transformed, "you returned you coward!"

He went to choke him, but a terrible sound assaulted his receptors causing him to fall down

"Ah, see I figured that you would feel some hostility towards me" said Starscream kneeling down to his optic level, "that's why I've brought some back up"

The bot who was creating the horrid noise stepped out with four other decepticons.

"Thundercracker and Soundwave, I'm surprised that you will abandoned Lord Megatron like that"

"Oh no never, I'm here to avenge him not support this idiot" said Thundercraker

"Megatron is dead and I am your new leader" said Starscream "you will give me respect!"

"What!" yelled Barricade "Megatron? Dead?"

"Yes you thickheaded garbage can!" spat Starscream, "when you went to go find your _precious_ Frenzy, you let him fall!"

"Lies!"

"This argument is not logical. We must find the Autobot headquarters" said Soundwave

"Fine you overgrown tape player" said Starscream, " send out one of your scouts, I'll deal with you later Barricade"

" Lazerbeak reconsigns" said Soundwave. A robotic bird ejected itself from his body, soaring through the air.

* * *

"Now Maxima will brief us on the new Decepticon intell" said Optimus

" Many months ago our agent Hot Rod infiltrated the decepticon base to reveal that Starscream had returned to Cybertron to announce Megatron's death and dub himself the new leader. What Ultra Magnus sent us here to help you and maybe even protect you from any attack on you"

"Protection?" asked Ironhide, " I don't need a femme's protection, I just need my cannons"

Steala slapped him on the back of the head and glared at him.

"Its just a precaution since Starscream might be bringing more Decepticons to Earth" said Arenbe

"That's understandable, but is there any proof that Starscream is back on Earth?" asked Optimus

" We haven't received any readings from Teletran 1" said Vesper

"Bumblebee did have and encounter with Barricade" said Ratchet looking at him, " did you intercept anything from him?"

" I have actually" said Bee, " I think Starscream is back on earth. I believe I heard his voice over Barricade's communicator"

Optimus optic ridge furrowed.

" We need to see if Bumblebee's suspicions are true" said Optimus, " we'll send out another probe to detect deceptiocons, specifically Starscream"

* * *

Lazebeak flew back to Soundwave and played back the message to Starscream.

"They have more Autobots? Since when?" exclaimed Starscream

" Are you afraid _Leader_?" asked Barricade sarcastically.

Starscream leered at him. He was now getting a taste of how much he annoyed Megatron. He went back to listening to the recording.

_That voice... sounded so familiar, so warm and soothing... is that Maxima?_ thought Starscream.

"Scropork!"

The ground rippled underneath their feet as the robotic scorpion sprung from the ground.

" Go to the Autobot headquarters, kill all the mechs but leave the femmes alone until i tell you otherwise and kill the ones who took away your tail"

Scroponk plummeted back into the earth, tunneling away from them.

"Why leave the Autobot Femmes alone?" asked Soundwave

" That doesn't concern you" growled Starscream

**Author's Note: What does Starscream has in mind for the Femmes? (Especially Maxima) Will they meet again? If so, how will she react? What will happen to our beloved Autobots when Scropork attacks? find out in the next chapter! Read and review!!!**


	7. Bitter reunion

**Author's Note: Hey all! Here's the promised long chapter, chapter seven! Not as long as I though it was since i chopped one into two. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 7- Bitter Reunion**

"Okay the probe is up and running" said Vespa, "Teletran 2 is now up and running and I'm now running a diagnostic on Teletran 1"

"Hopefully we'll figure out why it hasn't tracked any Decepticons" said Arenbe over he shoulder.

"It seems like its picking up something now" said Ironhide

Vespa click a couple of buttons and focused on an area.

"There's something underground with a spark reading moving very fast towards here" she muttered.

" Decepticon?" asked Starhealer

"Scorpinok!" yelled Ironhide as the creature erupted from the ground beneath them. He transformed his forearms to his trusted cannons and started firing.

"Vespa, get Bumblebee and get the humans to safer positions"

Vespa transformed and raced off into further into the base.

"Bumblebee, we have to get everyone safe a decepticon is in the base" said Vespa transforming

"Okay, we got to get Sam and Vanessa first, the soldiers can take care of themselves" said Bee

After searching for them in the mess of evacuation, Bumblebee and Vespa found the two.

"Bee what's going on?" asked Sam

"There's an attack on the Base we have to get you two to safety" said Bee

"Get Vanessa their first, I'll come along" said Sam

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam" said Vespa, " Scorpinok is very dangerous especially to humans"

Sam nodded in understating.

Vespa took the two of them into a safe bunker as Bumblebee went back into the fight, but once he entered the battle Scorpinok leaped on him, gnawing on his circuits.

"Get off of him you pest!" hissed Arenbe attempting to shoot at him.

"Wait, don't" said Maxima, "you might hit Bee"

Maxima grabbed him by the tail and shot a couple of rounds into him. Scorpinok thrashed her with his tail and knocked off her balance. As he was trying to escape, Steala took a large step and smashed his head in the ground.

"He hardly attacked you guys" said Ironhide retracting his cannons, "Mainly me and then Bumblebee"

"That's very odd" said Arenbe

"Hey, Bee are you alright?" asked Steala helping me up

"Nothing Ratchet can't fix" said Bee holding his arm.

"I think you might want to either postpone that check up or do it really quick" said Vespa, "More of them are coming"

"Great…" sighed Ironhide, "Optimus, Ratchet we need you here, more decepticons are coming"

"_We're on our way" _said Optimus over the link.

Minutes later the base door flew off revealing Decepticons ready to kill.

"Autobots, ATTACK!" yelled Optimus.

The sound of face mask locking in place and clashing metal filled the room. Soundwave released Ravage who tried to mangle Ironhide's arm.

"Ge'off you overgrown house cat!" growled 'Hide. He flung Ravage off and knocked Soundwave down as he crashed into him. The battle raged on. Maxima was fighting with Thundercracker who had her in a tight spot.

"What your gonna do now?" laughed Thundercracker, "Call for your brother?"

"I don't… need… him" struggled Maxima trying to push up from under him.

"Heh, say your prayers Autobot" he snarled as his cannon hummed in her audio receptor

"No! She's mine!" yelled Starscream

Maxima's optics blazed with wrath and rage. An ax came out of her back and with a swift movement. Energon blade hit Cybertronian metal. Maxima cut off Thundercracker's arm, who reeled in pain.

"STARSCREAM!" bellowed Maxima

"hm, this reunion needs to go else were" muttered Starscream, " Hold your positions men!"

Maxima glared at him as he transformed and flew out the base. She started to run after him until Optimus grabbed her arm and said "Maxima, don't!". She looked at him and transformed leaving him in a dust cloud


	8. Lovers Quarrel

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 8. This will probably be the last chapter for now until I start writing more. I like to have a couple of chapters already written before I post it, so savor it! Oh yes, sorry for forgetting about putting the end Author's Note on the last chapter. I'll remember this time -. And lets see anything else? Oh yes! This is kinda emotional/ heated between Max and Star so enjoy the quarrel-iness!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

**Chapter 8- Lovers Quarrel **

Maxima revved up her engine to the limit trying not to over heat her systems. She transformed aiming her cannon at Starscream. Maxima shot and hit his wing causing him to circle down and transform before he crashed.

"Ah, I forgot how good you were with that" said Starscream, wincing grabbing his wing

"Even when faced with ultimate death you still keep your wit" snarled Maxima

She changed her right arm to a blaster aiming dead at his head. Starscream looked at the weapon then moved it away from him.

"Before we head into this 'lovers quarrel', I want to apologize for what our former leader did to you" said Starscream

"It's too late to apologize" she muttered, the hum of her blaster getting louder

"Wait!" he pleaded, "Maxima, I am really sorry for what he done to you. You were and still are in my spark. I never wanted _anything_ bad to happen to you. I was young and stupid- Megatron blinded me"

"He blinded us _all_!" spat Maxima, "you have no excuse. You knew the only way you were going to seem valuable in my brother's eyes was that you had something to offer. And that was me"

"No, it wasn't't like-"

"Your lust for power was stronger than your love for me" said Maxima on the verge of tears, "I'll never forgive you for that"

Maxima shot at him, hitting his arm. Starscream roared in pain as he leaped on her, punched her in her face then shot her in her leg. She hollered at the top of vocal processor in anguish.

"Yes, scream for me" he growled, "just like old times"

"You'll never have the pleasure again" hissed Maxima

She grabbed his foot and threw him across the desert. Starscream struggled to get up but Maxima was already running toward him, ax at hand. She slashed through his chest plate and cut his leg. He fell down again gripping his new wombs looking at her with hate in his eyes.

" So this is the way it must be?" he asked still wincing

Maxima sighed, " your no longer the mech I knew"

" You'll regret this decision" said Starscream before he blasted away.

She turned around and started walking back to the base. She would get there faster if she just drove, but she was tired- both emotionally and physically. Even her spark ached. Not because of the battle, but for Starscream. She would have done anything for him._ Anything_. But now everything had changed. Former lovers now enemies, but there's one thing she cannot deny: She saw a piece of the mech she loved today when he said he was sorry for everything.

_"Maxima! Come in!"_ yelled a frantic Arenbe 

" Yes, Aren?" said Maxima coming out of her musing

_" We really need you over here! These new Decepticons are brutal!"_

"Alright I'll be on my way"

_"Oh yea, did you cream Starscream?" _asked Arenbe. Maxima could tell she had a smirk on her face.

" No, but I know he will be back" said Maxima

* * *

The battle raged on through the ion charged air. Many were injured but still fighting. Arenbe raced across the battle field on the back wheels on her feet towards Soundwave. She shot many rounds into him but it hardly effected him. Soundwave grabbed her by her neck and started to squeeze.

" I will break you like your brother" he said in his mono tone. His grip became tighter and tighter until a cannon blast shot his hand off.

" Hands off the lady ya fragger!" roared Ironhide. He caught her in one arm and smiled at her. She tried to return it but she took out her shoulder cannon and shot at a decepticon who tried to attack him from the back.

" Repayment" Aren said as she ran to attack another.

" Are these guys rougher than usual?" asked Vespa

" I wouldn't know!" shrieked Starhealer, " this is really different from the training sessions at the academy!"

" The young ones need help!" yelled Steala over her shoulder

" I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" yelled Arenbe back through her link, " can you get Bumblebee or Ratchet?" 

" Our links aren't connected to theirs" said Steala

" Then where in Vector Sigma is Maxima?" screamed Arenbe, " Primus! She should be here already!" 

"Maxima! Maxima! We need you!" called Vespa, " Me and Star cant hold on much longer"

Suddenly the decepticon that was advancing to the two had an ax go through his spark. Maxima leaped over him as he exploded.

" Are you okay?" asked Maxima as her mask retracted.

" Yea, but Star's a lil' shaken up" said Vespa with a hand on her shoulder

" It'll be alright" said Maxima, " this was your first battle"

Star nodded.

" Vespa get her to Ratchet and-"

There was an explosion sending the three of them into the air. They fell rough on the ground causing their bright optics go dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Maxima still has feelings for Starscream? POR WHY?! Is he still good deep inside? Will he come back for another attack? (most likely yes... its Starscream. lol) What happened to Maxima, Vespa, and Starhealer? Are they okay? Will they awake? Find out next chapter! Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**P.S: Did any one geek out when Maxima axed that decepticon and leaped over him, then like asked if everyone was alright? That was such an Optimusy move right there. Yea, I said it... Optimusy lol**


	9. Heal

**Author's Note: sings And now I'm BACK, from OUTER SPACE!! end singing Hey guys! Did you miss me? Sure you did! lol so finally here is chapter 9! Yes I know it took a while... I was in a major writers block and ( I was also reading Optimusprime007 fan fiction for inspiration to write this story. She is such a great writer!! I worship KaceyStar!) was in the process of writing a prequel for this- so that only means that this story will be ending soon. But don't worry... the ending is only the beginning! So here is Chapter 9, Heal. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Heal**

The battle was finally over. Optimus took a deep sigh as he looked around at his base. The damage was bad , but it was repairable. He only wished he had Wheeljack here to help Ratchet fix things. Ratchet is only one mech and can do so much.

"Optimus we need you in the med bay" said Ratchet

"I'll be right there" he said as he walked away from the dilapidated control room.

This battle was a pretty hard hit for them. It took them out of their comfort zone of peace and tranquility they had on Earth. But it was bound to happen thought Optimus, as long as the Decepticons are still around, there will be no peace or comfort.He entered the Med bay seeing Ratchet examining Vespa with Starhealer and Maxima laying in the recharge bed next to her.

"Are they alright?" asked Optimus going over to Maxima's side.

"A blast knocked out their systems. I think it was a fixed EMP" said Ratchet checking their monitors, "hopefully they will wake up as soon as their stable"

"Thank you Ratchet" said Optimus, "I know things have been really hectic for you and you're the only experienced medic here. I really appreciated you being on our side"

"I'll always be on your side Optimus" smiled Ratchet. He looked at him and Maxima, "I'll leave you too alone"

Optimus pulled a seat to her recharge bed. He held on to her hand hoping with his entire spark that she will wake up. He already lost Megatron; he didn't want to loose her too. Her hand twitched for a moment causing him to sit up from his chair, but her optics did not come on line. Seeing her like this reminded him of when she was born.

* * *

**Cybertron**

His father cared Optimus in his large arms walking down a long bright hallway and holding Megatron's hand.

"Father, Where are we going" asked Megatron

"Were going to go see your Mother and your new sparkling sister" said their Father.

"Mama?" said Optimus in a small voice

"Yes my son" laughed father.

They reached the Med bay which had two Elite Guard members standing on each side of the door. As he stood in front of them they stood at attention.

"Sentinel Prime, Sir!" they said in unison

"At ease mechs" said Sentinel, "I'm just here to see my Bonded and my new sparkling"

They stepped aside and let them enter. Ratchet was inside the room with their mother.

"Ah Sentinel, your just in time" smiled the medic

" Sentinel!" gasped the purple and silver femme on the recharge bed.

"Trinity" He said as he put Optimus down on a near by table and entered the delivery room.

"She's ready to get out" hissed Trinity, "it feels like her spark is going to burn through my body"

"Don't worry my love, Ratchet has everything under control" said Sentinel caressing her face plates.

"Okay, I'm going to open her spark chamber for the removal" said Ratchet, " Would the father like to do the honors?"

Sentinel nodded reciving the instrament to remove the spark. "Watch carefully mechs, you'll be doing this one day" he said with a wink to his sons.

Optimus looked through the protective glass curiously from Megatron's arms at the odd action his father was performing.He removed a small but bright light from his mother and placed it in a small body.

"This is the good part" muttered Megatron taking him into the delivery room since the dangerous part of the delivery is over. They walked towards the small sparkling, eyeing it curiously. The body slowly responded to the spark. The fingers and legs twitched once or twice. Optimus climbed on the table were the body was and touch the hand. Suddenly it gripped back and the optics light up.

"She's awake" said Trinity touching her head and smiling,"my little Maxima"

Optimus and Maxima stared at each other and she let out a happy chirp and wiggled in excitement

* * *

Maxima's optics finally came back online slowly, letting in the light gradually. She tried to move her arms and legs but the rest of her systems were still in the process of turning back on. Then she heard some tinkering in the room which only meant that Ratchet was in the room with her.

"Ratchet?" said Maxima weakly.

The mech turned around in his chair and smiled at her. "Its about time you woke up" he said, " had the lugnut worried sick for three days"

Maxima turned her head stiffly to look at Optimus in a chair in recharge. " That's my brother" she said smirking, " oh yes, by any chance I should be able to move my limbs? What happened to me?"

"You were hit with a focused EMP during battle with Vespa and Starhealer" said Ratchet walking toward her, " with a blast like that its normal not to be able to move"

"Are they okay?" she asked

"They're fine" he said, "they received less of the blast than you, woke up late last night"

"Good" said Maxima relived, " is there anyway you can do to get me moving?"

"Yeah, I can jump start your systems"

" Juice me, doc"

Ratchet sent a charge through her body and soon the rest of her systems came back on line.

"Thanks Ratch" smiled Maxima as she flexed her hand.

"Anytime, but I think you should wake up Optimus, take him out of his misery"

She chuckled a little at the huge mech, sleeping in the chair like a youngling. Maxima knocked on his helmet and his optics came online with an optic ridge rising.

"Maxima!" said Optimus groginess leaving him, "are you okay?"

" I'm fine" said Maxima

"I though I was going to loose you"

"Not by an EMP blast" she said, " I'm tougher than that"

They both walked toward the control room and when they entered Maxima was attacked by a small yellow figure.

"Maxima! Primus,are you okay?" asked Vespa clinging on to her leader.

"I'm fine,_ really_" said Maxima still seeing the worry in her team mates optics.

"Thank you for protecting me" said Starhealer shyly, "I have much to learn"

" No problem, I'm willing to lay down my life for a fellow Autobot" said Maxima.

Later that day they returned back to repairing the base. Moving rocks and rebuilding Teletran-1, Arenbe took a deep sigh.

"Wheres Weeljack when you really need him" she muttered.

"I know what you mean" said Maxima," but we can't monitor the Decepticons if where in a destroyed base"

"Yea, I know" said Aren picking up fallen debris," speaking of Decepticons, give me some details on your fight with Starscream"

"I rather not" muttered Maxima, avoiding her optics.

"There coming back aren't they?" said Arenbe

"It's a good chance that they are" said Maxima dumping some rocks in a separate pile. She sensed that Arenbe was still searching her for some more answers about her fight. "It was one of the hardest fights of my life," sighed Maxima, "my spark still reached out to him"

"What? I thought that only happened to bonded sparks" asked Aren

Maxima stayed silent. For the many orns that they both knew each other, Arenbe did not know all of Maxima's secrets.

"Maxima, did you bond with Starscream?" whispered Arenbe, "is that why you left our ranks for all that time?"

"Come on, they need us over there" said Maxima walking away from her towards Vespa and Bumblebee.

"You didn't anwser my question" said Arenbe reaching out to her.

" I don't have to!" spat Maxima, "My personal life doesn't concern you. Now lets go and help those two _Lieutenant_"

" Yes mam'..."

While they were cleaning the base, her mind wondered of into the past. To the way things used to be. Cybertron at its greatest, Optimus and Megatron ruling side by side. No Autobot, no Decepticon- they were all one. Her mind also drifted back to Starscream and the mech he was. He was perfect- a little big headed and arrogant, but still good enough for her. Maxima's days in the Academy was highlighted with perfect times with him, but everything changed with the war.

"One day everything will be okay my darling sparkling" muttered Maxima, " one day..."

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!! What is this hidden secret of Maxima's? How did the 'Lover's Qurrael' effect Starscream? Maxima is a Mommy?! Read and Review!**

**P.S- About the Cybertron flash back, I don't know the back story of Sentinel Prime so I just made him Meg, OP and Max's dad. I made up their mommy Trinity too... do no flames for that please and thank you!**


	10. Questions

**Author's Note: I'm Back again! I know I took forever with this update- I'm really really sorry! So let me shut up and get to it! And sorry its so short too...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro and the movie is under DreamWorks (even though I wish it was mine T-T)

* * *

******

**Chapter 10- Questions**

"Those accursed Autobots beat us again!" yelled Thundercracker, "You said that their numbers was dwindling!"

"Yes, that was such a _brilliant _plan glorious _leader_" said Barricade sarcastically.

Starscream grimaced silently, trying not to crack his chest plate any more than it already was.

"As leader: Megatron -superior, Starscream- inferior" said Soundwave.

"SHUT UP YOU WALKING MALFUNCTIONS! FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" bellowed Starscream, "ah, slag it!"

He gripped at his chest, feeling the plate crack even more.

"Lord Starscream, didn't I tell you to be careful with your stress" said Shockwave, "It'll just make that womb worst"

He glared at him, "If you don't shut up and fix my injury I will release my stress upon you through FIREPOWER!"

"Yes my Lord"

As Shockwave was working on him, Starscream's thoughts went back to his battle with his former lover._ Primus she looked beautiful_, he thought to himself,_ these Earth vehicles suit her very well._ Then he mentally shook himself,_ but my spark reacted to seeing her… something deep inside my very core…_

"Shockwave, what do you know about sparks" he asked

"I thought I turned off your vocal processor…" he muttered, "May I ask why such a question?"

"Just answer it!"

"Once I am done with your chest" said Soundwave, "and if you want to know, if that Autobot slashed any deeper she would have cut your spark chamber"

"Well good thing she didn't, now on to bonded sparks"

"What do you want to know?"

Starscream thought for a moment. "Hypothetically, long ago I was with a femme and we interfaced. Would the sparks be considered bonded?"

"Primus Starscream, what is this? A sparkling question?" said Shockwave surprised, "Everyone knows that interfacing and bonding are two different things. Interfacing is just the action and the sparks don't meet, but bonding implies a connection to that mech or femme for all your solar cycles"

"And bonding causes a connection between them…" muttered Starscream, "Would the sparks react if they haven't been close to each other?"

"Yes. The two sparks would want to be really close to their bonded, it only natural that they are"

He stood there for a while trying to remember one night he had with Maxima, when he saw her spark for the very first time. It was a bright white-blue and was so warm. He never wanted to part but it felt like he took a part with her when they released.

"It can't be…"

* * *

Maxima was in the make shift control room alone. She clicked a few keys and made contact with Cybertron.

"Skyfire... Maxima to Skyfire do you read me?"

There was silence then finally a large red and white mech came into view.

"Maxima?" He said peering in at the screen.

"Yes, Hello Skyfire" she said with a smile

" Wow after not seeing you for a couple of orns, your still lovely on the optics" said Skyfire with a sigh, " What are you doing contacting me at Alpha Trion's lab?"

" I used to work at Autobot command, I know the shifts" said Maxima with a smirk.

"True" He laughed, " So, I know you didn't call just to see if I was still functioning"

" I called to see how my sparkling guardian was doing too" she smiled

" Right... well he's not much of sparkling anymore" said Skyfire picking something off the ground, " Come over here kid"

"Hey! Servos off Uncle 'Fire- Mom!" yelled the smaller mech.

Maxima's eyes welded up with tears, " Oh Jetstream! You got so big my little sparkling"

" I'm not a sparkling any more Mom" said Jetstream, " I'm nine orns already"

" I know but you'll always be my sparkling" said Maxima beeming at him.

"Mom, I miss you. When are you coming back home?" asked Jetstream his sapphire optics full of worry, " Is it really hard to find daddy?"

"Yes, he is very hard to find..." said Maxima looking down, " and I don't know when I'll be coming home, but I promise I will send you all my love"

Jetstream's lit up and he smiled. " Oh yeah, I have a question, does Dad have these weird grill things on the side of his face, cause I'm getting them too"

Maxima eyed her sons forming armor and chuckled to herself, " yes, a matter of fact he does"

" Cool" he said with another smile, " I love you mom, got to go!"

" Bye bye Jetstream"

Jetstream slid off of Skyfire's lap and ran off. Maxima stayed quiet for a while.

"I know that was hard to see" muttered Skyfire.

"I prayed to Primus that he wouldn't look like him, but i guess he didn't listen" sighed Maxima

" Maxima , he might look like Starscream but he has your personality" said Skyfire, " that doesn't mean he's going to be a Decepticon"

" Yes, but everyone will know who his father is!" yelled Maxima tears rolling down her face, " when and if I tell Starscream that he has a youngling walking around will he accept him? Will the Autobots accept him? No one doesn't even know he exist!"

"Maxima, I swear to you that those things will not happen. With a uncle like Optimus, I know it won't happen" said Skyfire

" Skyfire, Optimus doesn't even know" sighed Maxima

"Then maybe you should Maxima"

* * *

**Author's Note:DUN DUN DUN! Starscream is Maxima's sons father?! How will Optimus react to this news? Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
